Beauty And The Queen
by PeanutBudder69
Summary: The Queen has important business matters,but shes noticed Anna getting a little strange when she sees her…To Strange. Fair warning, will be some Elsanna


I **Do Not **own frozen

CHAPTER 1: BUISNESS AS USUAL

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna said while banging on her sisters door. "You haven't been out of your room in 2 days."

"Go away Anna, I'm doing stuff." screamed Elsa from the other side of the room. Anna sighed but then finally questioned, "What kind of stuff." The Queen quickly not even for a second poked her head out the door. "Queen stuff now shush!"

Anna had already begun to tear up but managed to squeeze out the words, "You…Promised…to not…shut me out…again." _  
_

"This is different I need to get my work finished! Then I can come out. Is that okay with you?"

"Can I at least give you a hug before I go?" The Queen of Arendelle sighed and gave in. "Okay fine." She opened the door but all Anna could do was stare.

Her sister was wearing a beautiful ice dress with an ice crown(that she most likely made her self).

"Wow Elsa you look absolutely beautiful. Not that you don't always look beautiful but maybe different. A good different!" She stopped talking after she noticed her cheeks were blushing and were as red as a tomato.

Elsa giggled and gave her a hug. Anna returned her hug shortly after." Theres going to be a ball pretty so—." Ohhhhhhh I LOVE BALLS! I just love to dance." She interrupted. She apologized for her sudden rudeness.

"As I was saying. There is going to be a ball soon so I'm going to need you on your best behavior."

"Pffffft. Im Anna your little sister when have i ever got in trouble.

_Elsa just pondered the countless times Elsa had to save her._

Anna giggled, "Okay maybe I've gotten into a tiny bit of trouble." Anna looked into her sisters eyes, sunned by their icy blue beauty. "Anna...Anna? Anna!" Her sister said as she gently pushed her by the shoulder.

The Princess suddenly fell out of her trance. "Oh sorry I don't know what came over me there." she exclaimed while she started to feel her cheeks get hot.

Anna was starting to get tired. She just happened to see it was about to turn 1:30 in the morning. "Good Night Elsa." Anna yawned. "Night night little sister." She said as she kissed her on the cheek.

Anna gave her a powerful kiss back on her cheek. Then, shocking the queen, she kissed her again only this time closer to the outer part of her lip. The Queen stepped back feeling that her cheeks where also getting warm. " Well off to bed." Elsa smirked.

Anna was walking back to her room. " I love you." said Anna as she touched her door knob. " I love you to Anna." Elsa said as she walked back into her room with her king sized bed.

Anna laid down in her queen size bed and instantaneously fell into a deep sleep.

Elsa on the other hand hand business proposals scattered across her desk. She didn't even know where to get started.

_A trade request from Weaseltown. Elsa couldn't help from giggling when remembering when the Duke jumped around and his hair jumped with him._

* * *

Early next morning, Anna had been awoken by knocking at her door. " Time for breakfast Princess Anna." Kai said through the door.

Anna was in the mood for some pancakes. " I'll be there in...10 minutes!" Anna quickly fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on some fresh clothes, and then reached into her dresser to pull out a little purple perfume bottle ( her favorite kind) and sprayed 3 sprays on her. After all of that she ran to go knock on her sisters door. She hesitated for a bit but knocked anyway. " Elsa" She said loudly. " Breakfast is ready. Come get it while it's there!" Elsa sighed and then said " I just might skip breakfast for today, I have a lot of important documents they need my attending to." Saddened that her sister was not going to join her for there breakfast she just left.

She sat down in her chair next to where the Queen normally sits. She was all alone in the big dinning hall no one to talk to. Kai startled her when he asked, " And where is Arendelle's beloved queen?" " She will not be joining us today." said Anna with a slight sadness to her tone. " She has papers that are apparently more import than me!"

" Well said Kai, those certain papers will help this kingdom prosper." Anna was more sad when she saw there was just a couple of eggs and 2 pieces of bacon on the plate. Anna sighed and poke the eggs with her fork.

Her mood was changed when she remembered that she was going to go with Kristoff and Olaf to go see Marshmallow up at Elsa's ice castle. She rushed to eat her breakfast. She went back up the stairs to go take a bath to smell good and be clean for her boyfriend Kristoff. After she put on her clothes and fix her hair, she went to Elsa's room. "Elsa. I'm going with Kristoff to go visit Marshmallow...do you want to come?" "Why are you going to visit him?" asked Elsa. "I think Olaf and him are becoming friends so there going to go hang out."

"No, you know that I have work to do, Anna."

"Why don't you ever want to come with us?" Anna tried to open the door but the door knob was frozen from the other side preventing her from coming in.

"FINE! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SHUT ME OUT AGAIN I'LL JUST GO!" She stomped down the stairs out the castle doors.


End file.
